Cherry Stem
by forsaken2003
Summary: Spike bumps into Xander at the Bronze. Xander shows him a trick that intrigues Spike.


Title: Cherry Stem  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Spike bumps into Xander at the Bronze. Xander shows him a trick that intrigues Spike.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Late Season 4. No Anya  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Spander Ficathon 2015- Prompt by Forsaken2003: Xander shows Spike that he can tie a cherry stem in a knot.

Spike walked into the Bronze for a pint. Willy had banned him Willy's Bar for cheating at kitten poker. He'd go back in a couple weeks and all would be forgotten. He looked around for an empty table. There wasn't one. But Spike did spot Xander at a table alone. He looked around for the others but didn't see them. "Your friends bail on you again?" Spike asked when he made it to Xander's table.

Xander looked up. "Hey, Spike. No, actually I didn't invite them." He pushed a chair out for Spike.

"Why?" Spike asked taking a seat. Since he lived with Xander the two had become friends.

"I am wallowing," Xander answered. "I was fired… again." He had a bowl of cherries on stems in front of him and he pulled one off the stem and popped it in his mouth.

Spike waved a waitress over and ordered a beer and onion blossoms. "Still doesn't answer why you didn't phone your friends."

"They'd feel bad for me but then they'd tell me that I should have gone to college with them. There's just so many times I can explain to them that my parents couldn't afford to send me. And if they could have they would have probably still moved me into the basement and pay rent that I couldn't afford," Xander explained.

"You just need to find something you're good at," Spike said encouragingly.

Xander snorted. "Like what?" He picked up another cherry. "Think I could get a job tying cherry stems in a knot with my tongue?"

Both of Spike's eyebrows rose. "You can? Do it!" He demanded.

"It's just a stupid party trick, Spike," Xander said as he popped the cherry into his mouth and played with the stem. "And what does that have to do with me getting a job?"

Spike licked his lips. "You prove to me that you can tie the stem into a knot with your tongue and I will guarantee you have a job waiting for you tomorrow."

Xander squinted at Spike. In the end what did he have to lose? He popped the stem into his mouth and worked it a little bit to make it bendable. He saw Spike lean an elbow on the table with his chin resting on his hand while he watched Xander intently. The stem peaked out of Xander's mouth a couple times while his teeth and tongue worked together. After a few minutes his stuck his fingers in his mouth and pulled out the now knotted stem. He held it out for Spike to see.

Spike's eyes almost popped out of his head. He couldn't believe what he'd just watched. He reached out and took the stem away from Xander and inspected it. He'd never seen anyone actually do it before. "Do you know what this means?" He asked in awe.

"That I have a new job?" Xander asked hopefully.

"Give me your phone," Spike ordered and watched as Xander pulled it out of his pocket. When it was in his hand he dialed a number and waited two rings before someone answered. "Clem?" "Yeah, it's Spike. Remember when you told me your cousin was looking for a new painter for his construction job? Is he still looking?" "Good, I've got his new employee." "No, he's human. Tell him if he's got a problem with it he can deal with me." "He'll be there tomorrow morning." "Xander Harris. And if I hear that any of the other crew gives him a hard time they'll be answering to me, got it?" "Thanks, Clem." Spike hung up and handed the cell back to a gob smacked Xander. "There ya go."

Xander took his cell back and stuffed it in his pocket. "Really? Just like that?"

Spike lifted a shoulder. "Now that demons know that I can hurt them they are back to fearing me. Gets me what I want, when I want it."

"And you did that just because of a stupid trick?" Xander asked confused. "Why?"

"Because there is a rumor that people who have that talent end up being the best kissers," Spike explained. His eyes were glued on Xander's lips. "And I was hoping you'd let me find out."

Xander laughed thinking Spike was joking. When he realized Spike wasn't laughing with him he stopped. "You're serious?"

"I don't take snogging lightly," Spike said.

"I really doubt it's true, Spike. I mean I haven't kissed a lot of girls but none of them has said anything," Xander said with another laugh.

Spike tilted his head. "Maybe they didn't know what they had."

"What exactly are you saying, Spike?" Xander asked confused.

Spike leaned over the table. "Kiss me."

"What? No!" Xander said sitting up straighter.

"Why not?" Spike asked insulted.

"Because not only are you my friend but you're also a guy!" Xander said clearly grossed out.

Spike looked interested. "You've never kissed another bloke?"

"Of course not! I'm straight. And I thought you were too. I've never seen you with a guy." Xander decided that Spike was playing games with him.

"Just because you haven't seen it doesn't mean I haven't," said Spike. "There haven't been many. But all of them could do what you just did." He pointed to the stem that now lay on the table.

Xander considered what Spike was saying. "How do I know this isn't a trick and after we kiss you're not going to make fun of me?"

Spike looked hurt. He sat up straight. "I thought we were friends. Now I know I don't have many of them but I'm pretty sure friends don't hurt friends." He saw another table open up and decided to sit alone and eat.

"Don't leave," Xander said knowing what Spike was thinking. "I'm sorry. It's just embarrassing. What if I suck at it?"

"Then I'll tell you and we never speak of it again," Spike said rationally.

"What if I end up being a great kisser?" Xander asked.

Spike grinned. "Then I tell you and we discuss doing it again."

Xander took a look around to make sure no one he knew was there. He really didn't want to explain this. "Okay."

"Great." Spike was up and out of his seat and towering over Xander. He scooped Xander out of the chair and into his arms their chests pressed together.

"Okay," Xander repeated before licking his dry lips. He also wished that he had a breath mint or something. "You… um… you start."

"Shh…" Spike said softly. He leaned in and pressed his lips against Xander's gently afraid Xander would jerk away. Relief flooded him when Xander opened his mouth and licked Spike's lips.

Soon their tongues were dancing together. Xander's had handfuls of Spike's duster fisted in his hands and Spike's hands were in Xander's hair. It was so soft. Spike could vision himself washing it in the shower.

Spike moaned in disappointment when Xander pulled back. When he opened his eyes they were yellow. "Why did you stop?"

"Breathing was becoming a problem," Xander answered. His pupils were dilated "So is what they say true?"

"Oh, yes," Spike let out a happy sigh.

Please with the answer Xander dove in for another kiss. He knew Spike wouldn't lie to him. Especially about something like this. Spike wasn't a bad kisser either. Great even. Thank God for cherries.

"Xander! What the hell are you doing?!" Buffy yelled startling Spike and Xander apart.

Xander looked up to see Buffy, Willow and Riley all staring at him gob smacked.

"I can explain everything," Xander promised.

The End


End file.
